Icy Wedding Bells
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Standing in her dressing room, Elsa looks over herself one last time. Today, she will marry Anna. Today, she will be her beautiful bride. Today... her happy life with Anna finally begins. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)


Elsa sat in her dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror and checking everything about her attire was correct. It had to be perfect, she wouldn't settle for anything less. Standing up and walking closely, she looked at herself up and down.

Once she was satisfied she smiled, looking at her reflection with content and happiness. Today was going to be her wedding day to Anna and the Queen wished to look her best. Anna deserved the very best, of course. She was her true love.

The Queen had been worried so much about this day and what could go wrong, but Anna had assured her many times that all would be fine. And it was, and Elsa felt relaxed, but her perfectionism couldn't be quelled for long. She still admired her dress, wanting to be the perfect bride for her sister.

Her dress was a slender, but slightly poofy looking white wedding dress, traditional for royal brides of Arendelle. Elsa could have worn one of her ice dresses, but she had a feeling she would break some sort of tradition doing that and Elsa greatly respected the traditions of her country. Her gown had a very wide skirt, and her shoulders were exposed, but had straps as well. Up her arms were long gloves, designed in the style of the ones she used to wear, but more comfortable.

On her head, Elsa wore her royal crown, with a beautiful silky veil covering her face and trailing behind her. Staring into the mirror, Elsa smiled softly. Part of her wanted to add something extra to her dress with her magic, but she decided not to.

Sitting back on her chair, Elsa waited patiently for to be called for the ceremony. She thought of how happy Anna was going to be, how today would be the first step in their new lives together. No one had really been against their relationship, but even so, Elsa would wish to protect Anna and keep her happy.

Taking her bouquet of roses, Elsa held them to her veil and smelled them. As the scent filled her nostrils, she was reminded of Anna, her pure beauty. Her sister was everything to her, and being her bride would be the greatest gift she could possibly give Anna, unless the thought of children crossed their mind.

She looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost time for the ceremony to begin. She stood up, facing the window and waiting to be called. As she stared out of the window, being reminded of the happy times of her coronation, seeing all the guests.

Today, she wouldn't have any worries about her powers being revealed to the public, much to her relief. The people adored her and Anna, so their wedding was likely going to go down as a day to remember in the history of the kingdom.

Elsa thought for a few seconds about Anna, where she was, but she was likely beset herself with excitement. She could just imagine her scampering about her dressing room, being giddy for joy while everyone tried to calm her. That thought made Elsa chuckle, just a little bit.

Eventually, Elsa heard a knock outside of her door, as she heard the voice of one of the servants call to her. "Your majesty, they're expecting you!"

"On my way!" Elsa called back. "Till death do us part, Anna," she then whispered, holding her bouquet tightly.

Heading downstairs, Elsa made her way to the chapel, smiling happily under her gorgeous veil. Finally, it was time for her to be a beautiful bride. She waited outside the doors, her heart skipping a few beats. It was now or never, she couldn't back out now.

Finally, Elsa heard the sound of the organ pipe into life as the bridal chorus began to play. Holding her bouquet tightly, Elsa knew it was finally her time. The doors swung open and Elsa started to walk down the aisle, beaming with pride and joy.

Guests from all over Arendelle cheered the Queen on as she made it to the altar, Elsa smiling with joy and content. Her wedding day had arrived and she couldn't' have been happier for it. Every step she took down the aisle made her heart beat just a little softer.

Finally, she was at the altar, as the beautiful bride she was. Looking down the aisle, as the wedding march continued, Elsa smiled with joy as she saw the blessed sight making its way towards her.

Heading down the aisle behind Elsa, being escorted by one of the servant girls, was Anna. She was wearing a poofy white dress much like Elsa was, although her's lacked gloves and her veil wasn't covering her face. It still trailed behind her though, beautiful and long.

Elsa blushed, as Anna arrived at the altar, taking her hands and grinning. Anna was adorable and Elsa was beautiful. Such a perfect pair indeed. Elsa smiled, holding Anna's hand firmly.

"I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too," Anna mouthed back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle. Marriage is a state conceived by god that is to be entered by those with bonds of true love. Do you Princess Anna take Queen Elsa as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do," Anna spoke, smiling with pride.

"And do you Queen Elsa take Princess Anna as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

Nodding, Elsa gave her vow. "I do, with all my heart."

A young servant girl then walked towards Elsa and Anna, holding a pillow in her hands. On the pillow was a pair of beautiful gold wedding rings, each one etched with a jewel in the shape of Elsa's signature snowflake. Elsa smirked a bit, knowing Anna had something to do with this.

Taking one ring, Elsa slid it onto Anna's finger, smiling through her veil tenderly at her dearest fiancee. Anna then did the same, sliding a ring onto Elsa's gloved finger, the blonde holding her hand close. Elsa looked down, smiling at her new ring.

"By the power vested in me by the church of Arendelle, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the brides, your majesties."

The wedding march began to play triumphantly, as Anna walked towards Elsa, reaching her hands forward and lifting the veil from her face, revealing the Queen's beaming smile. With a bright grin, she cupped Elsa's cheeks, pulling her sister into a tender, passionate kiss.

Sighing, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, kissing her sister back. Finally, they were married, at last, now and forever until the end of time. Her hands stroked Anna's hair and her long silky veil, keeping the young girl close as her mouth opened just a little and deepened the kiss.

Moaning a little, Anna continued to kiss Elsa's lips, before she finally pulled away, planting a gentle kiss upon Elsa's forehead. She then smirked, grinning with delight. "I love you... my wife."

"And I love you as well, my wife," Elsa admitted, blushing softly in adoration. Suddenly, to her surprise, Anna then picked her up in her arms, Elsa crying out with joy. "Oh my!"

Anna laughed. "Come on, my darling. Time to celebrate our marriage."

Elsa giggled. "Oh you adorable, little-" she didn't finish that sentence, kissing Anna's lips instead softly and sweetly. She truly did love her.

Carrying Elsa down the aisle, Anna smiled as she held Elsa in her arms. The blonde cuddled her as they headed out of the chapel, together towards a future they both knew would be filled with smiles.

xXx

**Author's note: **And now we have one of my patented Elsanna weddings!


End file.
